


Beautiful

by Sunshinywoods



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Biting, Blood and Injury, Dark, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 3 Finale, post-murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinywoods/pseuds/Sunshinywoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Alternate ending to the season 3 finale. (Though really, how alternate is it - you could have cut the sexual tension with a knife!)]</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” Will curved his arm around Hannibal’s shoulder pressing their bodies together. He could feel Hannibal’s fist clutching Will’s shirt, the blood on Hannibal’s shoulder, tacky under his fingers. He could feel the hard length of Hannibal’s erection pressing close to his own.</p><p>His face tucked against Hannibal, Will gasped for air. His body hurt and sung at once. His mind echoed, twisting against what he - what they - had done, but he shuddered in the knowledge it wasn’t all horror, the beauty wasn’t a lie.</p><p>He moaned once, quiet, but there was no hiding from Hannibal, from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo...I pretty much devoured seasons 2 and 3 of Hannibal in about a week's time and, needless to say, I had to write this scene.
> 
> Definitely dark, but I think in line with the tone of the series. Please let me know if I am missing tags.
> 
> Enjoy!

“It’s beautiful.” Will curved his arm around Hannibal’s shoulder pressing their bodies together. He could feel Hannibal’s fist clutching Will’s shirt, the blood on Hannibal’s shoulder, tacky under his fingers. He could feel the hard length of Hannibal’s erection pressing close to his own.

His face tucked against Hannibal, Will gasped for air. His body hurt and sung at once. His mind echoed, twisting against what he - what they - had done, but he shuddered in the knowledge it wasn’t all horror, the beauty wasn’t a lie.

He moaned once, quiet, but there was no hiding from Hannibal, from himself.

“Will.” Hannibal’s voice was measured, gentle even, his hands tightening.

Will lifted his head, face tilted towards Hannibal, close enough Hannibal’s breath puffed against Will’s lips. For long moments there was only the thundering of Will’s heartbeat, an overwhelming need knifing through him. They weren’t done yet. They weren’t done.

Will pressed his lips to Hannibal’s blindly, chasing the hunger. He pressed their bodies together until he could feel Hannibal’s heartbeat in his own chest.

Will licked his way into Hannibal’s mouth, tasting blood and viscera. He felt Hannibal exhale, sharp, and then it was Hannibal tasting Will, claiming.

Instead of the ferocity Will expected, he was reduced to steady, breathless moans by the controlled, relentless force of Hannibal. His lips were nipped and sucked until they were swollen and aching, Hannibal’s tongue teased and stroked his own until he was all Will could taste.

It was Will who tore into Hannibal, his moans turning to a growl as he bit Hannibal’s bottom lip until he drew blood, then sucked it, eyes open and watching Hannibal. He felt Hannibal’s mouth curve into a smile, saw it the crinkling edges of Hannibal’s eyes. Need screamed through him and he shuddered with it, eyes fluttering shut. He yanked at Hannibal’s clothes, wanting them off and skin underneath his palms.

“Will,” Hannibal’s voice, amused but not as steady as it normally was. “You are quite undone.”

With a jerk, Will ripped Hannibal’s shirt off him, buttons popping. His gaze fell to Hannibal’s muscled torso, the bloodstains that colored his skin. He reached out a hand, hesitating only a breath, before smoothing his palm against Hannibal’s stomach, above the bullet wound. “You have undone me.”

He was shaking so hard his bones felt like they were vibrating. He hurt, but he yearned too, adrenaline and longing twisting together.

“Hannibal, touch me. Please,” his voice was desperate and choked. He was stripped bare in the moonlight, nothing to hide behind now. The blood that covered them both had washed all pretenses away.

Hannibal drew out the moment, sadistic bastard. Will knew he was reveling in this, in every aspect of it, but Will knew Hannibal hungered too, because it wasn’t long before a hot, slick hand reached into his pants and wrapped around his cock.

Will cried out, his head thrown back. He grasped at Hannibal, headless of wounds, knew he was probably causing pain but not caring because Hannibal’s hand was moving in a sure, claiming stroke.

“Look at me, Will.”

Panting, Will’s head tilted forward and he gazed up through his eyelashes at Hannibal. The pleasure Hannibal was giving him danced with the pain, sensation building upon sensation. He was being devoured by Hannibal’s eyes, by his hand that drew out gasps and moans.

Will, his own hands clumsy but eager, undid Hannibal’s pants enough to clasp the firm length waiting there. He stroked fast and hard, demanding. A sharp, indrawn breath and his hand tightening on Will’s cock was Hannibal’s only noticeable reaction, but Will was watching close and saw the hunger in Hannibal’s gaze grow.

Hannibal’s grip twisted and sped up, heat coiling through Will and spiraling. He threw himself into the fire the burned through him, helpless to stop the sounds that fell from his lips, lost in the inferno he and Hannibal built together.

Hannibal’s cock pulsed in Will’s hand, the hand that had held the knife that’d gutted the Red Dragon. The Dragon’s body lay only feet from them and as sensation built and built, dark triumph curled through Will’s belly alongside his arousal. He imagined Hannibal’s cock plunging into his mouth, those strong, deadly hands buried in Will’s hair. Those clever hands that were feeding the flames of pleasure/pain that were spiraling higher and higher.

Will tightened his grip until Hannibal growled. Clamping his mouth on Hannibal’s, Will licked and sucked as though he could eat the sounds from Hannibal’s mouth. He pumped his hand, tight and without mercy.

Hannibal ripped his mouth from Will’s, kissing and biting along Will’s jaw until his mouth was at Will’s ear. Will was burning up, knew it would be long until he was consumed. His gasps and moans must have been loud, but Hannibal’s harsh breathing was all Will could hear, the roughness in Hannibal’s voice as he said, “I will always hunger for you, Will.”

Crying out, Will felt the fire roar through him, pleasure and pain peaking and hitting him, wave after wave.

Sobbing for breath, waves still echoing, Will met Hannibal’s hungry gaze with his own. “And I will always ache for you, Hannibal.”

He bit Hannibal’s throat hard enough to draw the copper taste onto his tongue and felt Hannibal’s release shudder through him.

Long moments passed with only the sound of their panting and the waves crashing against the cliffs. Hannibal pressed his face to Will's neck and inhaled the scent of blood, death, and sex with the soft sigh of a connoisseur.

“This is all I ever wanted for you. For both of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp...that happened. Hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
